Twists of Fate
by Wolfpaw of Winterclan
Summary: Lyra went to the park just like any other time- but this time was different.


Hey! This one is written by me, so yay!

Also, if you think this goes into the angst catagory as well, please let me know.

Disclaimer:

I do NOT own His Dark Materials, Lyra, Will, Kirjava, nor Pantalaimon... I just munipulated them into this one-shot (may become a two-shot).

* * *

><p><strong>Twists of Fate<strong>

_A His Dark Materials Fanfiction_

The sun was just starting to set, the sky darkening more and more with every minute. A light wind rustled the leaves on the trees, and the flowers swayed. The peaceful scene was broken as a white ermine ran among the flowers along a path, where a girl no older than 15 followed without a sound. Her hair was teased by the breeze, and her tired yet cheerful eyes followed the form of her companion as he frolicked through the flowers. A small smile found its way to her lips as he climbed up onto the bench, his little claws digging into the wood and leaving tiny marks.

She sat down on her side of the bench, a hand resting lightly beside her in its usual spot. The white ermine then made its way to her shoulder and settled down there, gently nuzzling her neck in comfort. It had been two years since they had seen each other.

Lyra sighed softly and leaned against the back of the bench, leaving her hand where she knew Will would have his. She had come here every day for two years, wishing each time that he'd be there, waiting with his cat dǽmon, Kirjava, beside him. Each time her hopes had been pointless, leaving her to cry herself to sleep each night in her room. Her dǽmon, Pantalaimon, had tried to comfort her to the best of his abilities, but his sadness had matched hers. Depression was their constant companion, following them around like a dǽmon no matter how hard they fought to lose it. It followed them around, day by day, without stop. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Lyra…"

Said girl's head snapped up in shock. There, standing in front of her, was Will. He looked the same- well, almost. His shoulders had broadened and he had grown. She stared, disbelieving, as his right hand shakily reached out and gently brushed the single tear away before cupping her cheek. "Lyra," He repeated softly as Kirjava hopped up onto the bench beside her, purring, and touched noses with Pantalaimon. Pantalaimon slipped off of Lyra to affectionately lick Kirjava's cheek just as Lyra launched herself at Will, causing him to fall onto his back with a grunt of surprise.

Now sitting on his lap- with her legs straddling his without her noticing- her arms wrapped securely around his neck and her face buried in his chest, she began to cry. The two dǽmons immediately turned their attention to the two humans on the ground, locked in each other's embrace. They shared a look, and then went over to them. Each dǽmon went to the opposite human that they were connected to. Pantalaimon climbed up Will's shirt to his shoulder, where he pressed his face against the boy's cheek, sending a shockwave through his human. Kirjava, however, managed to slip between the two humans and gently nuzzle Lyra's neck. A shockwave went through Will. The tears stopped, leaving just a few hiccups and tearstains behind.

The two humans then proceeded to stare at each other again, unsure what to do. Hesitant hands went up to cup Lyra's face between callused palms- the left hand was missing the pinkie and ring fingers. Then he slowly leaned in to press his lips to hers. Lyra was quick to respond, her hands resting lightly on his now-muscular upper arms. The two poured all of their desperation, their sadness, depression, and plain out _need _into the kiss, sharing more than words ever could. After a few moments they separated to gaze into each other's eyes. They were both overjoyed to be together again, but Lyra's joy was soon replaced with curiosity and confusion.

"Will," She began, head tilted slightly her left, "How did you get here? I mean, Xaphania said that that they were closing all of the windows and that we wouldn't be able to see each other ever again…"

A shrug. "I don't actually know."

"… Don't you have a guess?"

"The angels might have done something." He replied after a few moments of silence. "Besides, I'd rather enjoy the time we have instead of puzzling over we got it."

Lyra bit her lower lip in thought. "Alright." That earned a smile from Will, and they both stood, a faint- almost invisible- blush covering Lyra's cheeks when she realized the position they had been in. They joined hands and started for Jordan Collage in the gathering darkness, for the sun was near gone now. The two dǽmons ran beside them, playing in the flowers as the reunited couple walked home.


End file.
